HTTYD Plot twist
by YarrowBoy
Summary: (SCRAPED STORY) This is based of the first how to train your dragon movie with my own plot into it. (SCRAPED STORY)
1. chapter 1

**This is the same first HTTYD movie but with a bit more of a twist into it, I have added my own teenage character into the group who has quite a very reserved personality but at the same time CAN be very open and friendly. All will be reviled in this text.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own HTTYD or anything to do with it (apart from my own little fella in here)**

 **P.S - this is my very first fanfiction so any comments would be appreciated.**

It was a cold summers day and the groans and yawns of the waking vikings could be heard half the archipelago away. The chief's son, hiccup, was woken abruptly from his dream about the other Viking teenager girls (*cough* especially Astrid *cough*) before his farther ordered him downstairs like a general addressing his troops.

Hiccup sat at the table about to eat breakfast when his farther bellowed "Oh, your finally up! I was beginning to think I would have to ask the gods to shake the Earth just to get ya up!" Hiccup's expression was blank.

"wow really, hmm" he answered half awake with a spoonful of oats nearing his mouth.

"Well anyway I need to go, that village isn't going to run itself!" Stoick stated as he exited the house. "Oh and Hiccup" Stoick said leaning in "gobber is going to be needing you down at the forge."

"What why" remarked the confused boy "The most recent dragon attack was two weeks ago, and I spent two days fixing all the weapons!"

"Yes and we're lucky we haven't had a dragon attack anytime soon. No it's the Hoffersons and the Jorgensons they had a pretty heated argument had some smart yak decided to throw an axe into it... well you kinda guess what happened next." Stoick said with an diss pleased mood while he left. Leaving hiccup on his own with his empty bowl of oats. _Great the only day I can get off and have some peace, the two most agitated family's on Berk have a fight well that's me for you!_

Later down at the bottom of the village, Hiccup was walking down to the forge when he noticed someone in there but it wasn't Gobber. Hiccup kept on walking down when he noticed it was one of the other teenaged Viking lads "Goodmorning" remarked Hiccup trying to stay cheerful and not trying to notice the huge pile of broken weapons to the side of him which even to a trained blacksmith were unrepairable.

"Goodmorning Hiccup, you heard about the fight that went on" while gesturing to pile of scrap metal to Hiccup's right.

"Regretfully, and I'm the one who has to fix this.. pile of scrap" Hiccup said finally letting the façade of happiness go.

"Well enjoy" the boy put a hand on hiccup's shoulder "I really wouldn't want to be you right now" as he released Hiccup and walked off.

"Ughhh... also Chaz what were you doing in the forg-" Hiccup was interrupted by Gobber putting on his forging hammer and shouted at hiccup "Oi stop standing around you, get the fire lit!" Gobber picked up _a_ plie of scrap and threw it on a work bench. By the time Hiccup could turn around Chaz had slipped of into a side street and was long gone.

 _What one Earth was Chaz doing in the forge he's never really around or doing anything? Meh never mind._ Hiccup's mind began to fill with ideas but he had important work to do with gobber.

By the time Hiccup finished it was almost sun down and he remembered his father wanted to have a 'talk' with him. " Hey gobber I need to go, Stoick needs to talk to me!" He yelled before running his scrawny figure back up to his house. Which after a long day at the forge felt like miles but he made it with his lungs barely functioning. Stoick was stood outside their home looking for Hiccup, his gaze locked on to the 90 pound boy out of breath and shouted " oh there's my boy, well c'mon get inside!"

Once hiccup was inside he was greeted by the warm flames his father sat him down and began to talk "Son as you may know... or have forgotten dragon training is soon and you're at the age to enter, so I asked Gobber... well more like demanded but that's not of concern what is, is that your finally going to learn how to take down your first dragon." Stoick's face lit up when he said that but Hiccup was more focused on impressing Astrid at the dragon training that taking down a dragon, yeah it would be cool to **kill** a dragon but Astrid was his main goal. But he had to keep his dad in mind he didn't want to let him down.

After that it was a pretty quiet night and a few days after as well.

It was time the first day of dragon training, hiccup lined up next to the other teenagers there was Ruffnut and Tuffnut a.k.a the Twins, snotlout Hiccup's cousin, Astrid, Fishlegs and Chaz they lined up waiting to be told what to do. Gobber introduced them to all different types of dragons their weaknesses and strengths, hours went by before the actually started to fight. Gobber had released a gronckle with out any warning and the teens scrambled to shields to defend themselves. After 3 minutes of running about dogging shots only 3 remained. Hiccup, Astrid and Chaz it wasn't long until the scrawny Viking was knocked of his legs and sent smashing against the wall. The gronckle moved in for the kill, Hiccup was defenceless and about to become hot magma. Gobber was half the arena away and couldn't do anything and Astrid just stood there! It was left onto chaz to do something, in a last minute effort Chaz grabbed Hiccup by the shirt and pulled him out of the gronckle's firing path before heading back over to the gronkle and somehow take it down with just his bare hands. Everyone stood there amazed and speechless of what they just saw. The slience was quickly broken by Chaz as he shouted " WOO, WOW NOW THAT WAS INTERESTING AND INTENSE, NICE GOING OUT THERE GUYS" by the time Chaz finished having his moment everyone dicided to leave, Hiccup decided to walk up to Chaz " hey ughhh chaz, thanks for saving my life back there "

"Oh no problem don't mention it anyway I need to go" Chaz hastily said before running off.

Even though he just saved his life Hiccup had his suspicions about him, _he was at the forge early in the morning using tools on something, he's always going out somewhere and never stays and he managed to take down a gronkle without breaking a sweat? Hmmm weird._ Hiccup took a slow pace home trying to put together what happened in the arena but eventually gave up. " I need sleep" he said wondering into his house.


	2. Hiccup and the dragon

**Ok to let you guys know I'm going to use the first film as a base line and have my own plot but to help me out, you guys have watched the films so you know how Hiccup meets toothless and the t** **actics he uses in dragon training. But I'm still going to sum up what happened!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD ( apart from my little fella in there)**

 **P.S- comments would be appreciated, and if you want to suggest anything e.g. Love story's M rated or T, a different plot twist like hiccup gets disowned and gets his revenge, anything.**

* * *

The days passed from the first dragon training session, where Hiccup's life was saved. A still confused boy went around with his day to day jobs helping Gobber, helping his Father and trying his best to approach Astrid, to no luck. When one night the dragons attacked with no warning, Hiccup got to the forge ready for the next batch of weapons that needed fixing. But he wanted to get out there and be a Viking, like them... and it would be the perfect chance to use his newest contraption. Gobber left the forge to join the battle, this could be the perfect chance to BE A VIKING. Seconds passed before he got to the nearest cliff, setting up his newest contraption, he stood there for a good 5 to 10 minutes his adrenaline raging through his nerves then he saw a flock of dragons fly past holding sheep in their claws. Hiccup aimed towards there general direction then he shot he heard a scream of into the distance but none of the dragons fell, but the screams were undeniably identical to a scream of a night fury!

 _Did I just HIT the night fury, no I couldn't have... but I did! This can't be true I'm going to go down in the books as the bravest and STRONGEST Viking of them all, the man who took down a night fury. Of course they don't need to know it was accidental and I missed a... flock of dragons and apart from the fact I'm a terrible shot. I took down A NIGHT FURY!_

Hiccup didn't exactly brag about taking down the night fury, he had more of calm walk back to the forge where he found all of the other teens playing with the newly sharpened weapons "Oi, get of those! They have just been sharpened and cleaned!"

"So what there fun to play with!" the twins replied.

"And there good quality that's we come here and use em' cous" Snotlout said swinging an axe around his head while trying to do his best battle cry.

"No get of the-" hiccup was half way through thought, if he could use them as a distraction he could slip away to find the night fury "well I do hope none of you find the armoury in the back." The scrawny boy said before walking off chirping a nice song, while he left the other teens to do whatever, hopefully trash the place.

Hiccup was half the past raven point before he gave up looking for the night fury " oh the gods must hate me, some people lose their dagger or their mug, nope I've managed to lose an entire DRAGON!" _Oh where could it be I've checked all the possible landing spots on raven point and still no luck! And I've been out here for hours, maybe it just crashed into the sea and drowned, at least we won't have to worry about the night fury pest anymoreeeee._ His train of thought was quickly disturbed by the sudden ravine he just tumbled into, Hiccup was on a rough tumble with no way to stabilise himself.

Hiccup fell for what seemed like hours until he came to a stop at the bottom, his head finally resting on something soft but still a bit hard. He picked himself up quickly seeing if anyone was witness to his newest disaster, lucky he was in the middle of a forest at the bottom of a ditch so... no, no one seen his newest mess up. "Well thank the gods for something as soft as leaves and shrubbery" The boy exclaimed rubbing the back of his head.

"What did I land on anywa-" Hiccup froze as turned around, it was not leaves or a bush he hit his head on... he may have just accidentally hit his head on the night fury's leg... "oh... at least I found 'it'" hiccup froze there like a statue not trying to wake the beast. _maybe I should just ya' know... leave, yep sounds good._ Hiccup slowly turned round and grabbed onto a branch sticking out of the ground, he then started to pull himself up the steep banking but the root couldn't even hold the 90 pound boy. And it began to snap " _OH GODS"_ he was sent sliding down the banking and back into the night fury. Hiccup stayed remotely still until he heard a grunt from the creature. he turned his head slightly to the right and he noticed the dragons green eyes, and their gazes locked for a good 2 minutes before Hiccup slowly stood up and pulled a knife out of his belt.

"Ohhh Dragon you must be the best thing that has ever happened to me" Hiccup smirked "no more chat amongst the village folk about how scrawny I am, or how disappointed my father is with his only son and not forgetting what really gets me annoyed is that they say **that I probably couldn't even kill a dragon**!" he yelled out in complete rage "Well today that changes, hiccup horrendous haddock III will be the first Viking to kill a night fury"

Hiccup raised his arms about to plunge deep into the dragons chest, the dragon started to squirm in the tight rope sensing what was about to happen. "I AM A VIKING" Hiccup screamed!

both parties remained silent for the next minute the dragon submitting to its death and his eyes closed. The silence was broken by Hiccup dropping his knife on the floor, the dragon remained still... "I did this" Hiccup whispered shame filling his chest, Hiccup picked up his knife and turned away. _what do I do, I cant leave him here he'll die but I cant let him go, he will kill me!_ Hiccup turned back around to the dragon still lying there submitting to its death. "I'm not going to forgive myself am I" hiccup said worryingly, He sighed.

He ran back over to the helpless dragon and began to cut the ropes confining him to that spot, the dragons eyes opened and it could feel what the boy was doing. He was saving him. _H_ _old on this boy wanted to kill me but he's now letting me go? This can't be right, maybe just maybe, not all humans don't WANT to kill dragons._

By the time the last rope snapped the dragon pounced onto the boy giving him a deathly glare before showing all of its teeth to him and screaming in his face. The dragon then flew off, hiccup remained still to scared to do anything.

By the time Hiccup had regained enough strength to walk it was nearly sun down and he had dragon training the next day, So with what strength he could muster he stumbled home through the thick shrubbery and up the steep ravine. Hiccups legs were barely working but his brain was on overdrive. _SOOoooo that was a night fury, and it spared me, didn't it know I shot it down? will it come back? does it not just kill for fun?_

But in all that time Hiccup and the dragon did not notice is that there was a hooded figure watching them both, studying them wanting to know what was happening, once hiccup left the masked man kept his distance and followed hiccup back to berk.

* * *

 **so this was chapter 2 of the series I'm hoping to go for around 5 or 6 with some progress on the plot and character personality's. any suggestions on what to do next if you want me to throw them in I would gladly do and if you feel in-happy about something let me know.**


	3. The plot deepens

**This is the third part of my story, I am also seeing a lot of views on my story even some from china like I'm stood here like "... 12 views from china... ok where's my bed I need to rest my brain" so a big thank you to the people who read my stories and I would also like to note I'm going to be going through proof reading my stuff because its just embarrassing with how many typos I have. I'm so sorry.**

 **But in this story I'm going to be working on personalities and character connections!**

 **Disclaimer (once again) - I do not own HTTYD (apart from my own little fella in there)**

 **P.S- I would like to address all the readers who don't publish anything, if you have ever published something you can understand how important reviews are so I ask on my knees (not really but you get the idea) that you consider a review and not just on mine on other people's posts because it just might bring out another chapter faster. Anyway enough of that he says.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The moon was already up before hiccup got home, he tried to enter his house without alerting his dad to his presence. But the fact that they had a very creaky door didn't help. hiccup was just about to run upstairs and into bed. But of course his father was sitting in the middle of the room watching everything he did, "Son" Stoick said with a menacing tone.

Hiccup froze on the spot trying to come up with a clever excuse to his late entry "Dad, I didn't wan-, well I thought you were in bed so I didn't want to wake you up."

Stoick's face was a picture "By the gods it looks like you've just seen Odin's ghost?" he questioned

Hiccup fidgeted on the spot " sureee that's one way to put it..." remembering every teeth in that's dragons head and the menacing roar it made.

"well sit" Stoick ordered "I heard what happened in dragon training last week, and from what Gobber told me is that you couldn't even win a fight with a barn door! So I have decided that you'll do special training sessions with Astrid and Chaz." Hiccups face beamed with happiness at the sound of Astrid's name and he could have a further chance of proving himself to her but what was most important was that he could have more time to be with her, but Chaz might be a bit of a problem. Hiccup knew Chaz was a better Viking than him in mostly everyway but he also knew that their friendship was a 'mutual friendship' between them. After a long and mostly one sided talk about the dragon training course, Hiccup said he was going to bed and walked off to bed with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile at the Hofferson's house Astrid was no where near as happy as Hiccup was. "YOUR MAKING ME DO WHAT!" the blonde screamed "THAT BOY BREAKS LIKE A TWIG AND YOU WANT ME TO TRAIN WITH HIM!" her enraged emotions screamed. _On top of training for the arena I now have to teach this bag of bones with help from Chaz, just great!_ Astrid stormed outside letting the cold air engulf her, she threw her axe against a wall as she collapsed into a seat and scoffed "just perfect, I now have to do 'special training sessions' with the lover boy and with help from mr reserved" _Gods I feel like I could jump into the mouth of a monstrous nightmare whole!_ She stood up and looked over at hiccup's house over in the distance and stood there with submission in her eyes "never mind" she idlely said and walked back into her home.

The night went on pretty fine until tomorrow morning when their first training session was due. Hiccup was up the first and round at Astrid's house before the entire village was up and of course Astrid was sat out back, as always, sharpening her axe "good morn-" Hiccup was mid sentence when Astrid jolted and swung her axe round sending him into the wall. Astrid's axe was millimetres from hiccup's neck.

"oh it's _you"_ Astrid remarked her axe lowering his neck, regretting that she didn't just plunge it deep into his throat. Astrid went back to sharpening her axe, waiting for the other member of the 'special training session' to arrive, but in that 5 to 10 minutes, Hiccup attempted to do a form of small talk to see if he could get a conversation started but the blonde always returned with "Cool, sure." or "whatever." It took Chaz a bit of time to get to Astrid's even though he only lived a few streets away, leaving the two board teens stood there in silence. It was soon disturbed by a sharp knocking at the door, "See Hiccup some people, knock!" the Viking girl scoffed before strolling over to the door Hiccup trailing not so far behind. Astrid reached for the door handle but the door was swiftly kicked open. Chaz was stood there at the door blood streaming down his arms and legs with visible bite marks from a wolf or dog of some sort on his arm, "Tip, don't go hunting in the woods early in the morning if there is a pack of wolves eyeing you up..." Chaz blurted out before fainting on the spot and collapsing to the floor. The two teens rushed to Chaz's aid and tried to carry him up to Gothi's hut for medical assistance, with the help of the nearby village folk they got him up the steps that could lead to Valhalla itself before he lost to much blood.

After 30 minutes of Gothi and Gobber mending to chaz's wounds, he walked back down the path with his arm bandaged and some bite marks stitched up, there was a heavy sigh from the small crowd and a little cheer from the other teens. Chaz took a slow pace down to Hiccup and Astrid who were surrounded by the other teens and a few village folk "Tip 2." he looked at hiccup "If you are in a tight situation and don't know what to do, go to the Viking who knows what to do." he said finishing looking at Astrid, the blonde blushed. Hiccup had a small flame of fury in his eyes just listening to what Chaz had just said. "So we all off to the arena, kill some dragons?!" Hiccup chirped up trying to get in-between Chaz and Astrid.

"I would love to!" Chaz remarked "But I think I already have enough scars for one day." he said as he walked off "I'll be at my home if you guys need me."

"C'ya later!" astrid yelled at the injured Viking.

"sure, yeah" also replied Hiccup with a disheartened mood. They all started to walk down to the dragon training arena passing Astrid's house, where you could still see the blood marks on the ground and the trail leading into the woods from where chaz had been attacked by the 'pack of wolves'. _Sure like chaz came upon a pack of wolves this early in the morning and this time of year, they don't even come close to the village unless tempted to!_ Hiccup was too deep in thought that he didn't even notice he was about to walk into the door of the dragon training arena. "Hiccup! What ya' doing!" A loud voice shouted behind him, it was Gobber "Walking into doors, what else are you going to do today?! Anyway who wants to learn how to take down a hideous zippleback?!" The teens faces lit up, without another second passing they all grabbed their particular weapons and jumped into the arena.

Hours passed before they got out of the stonewalled structure, all of them beaming with happiness. It was around mid day when the teens said there "catch ya laters!" or whatnot before heading off. Hiccup tried to accompany Astrid home but she, for once let him tag along "Sooo... um Chaz managing to get himself attacked by wolves how do you think that happened??" Hiccup started while laughing!

"I don't know, but it seemed pretty cool to actually see some blood and gore around here! The dragons have been doing attacks less recently now. It kinda bugs me!" Astrid remarked deep in thought and Hiccup just remembering what type of girl he was in to. Astrid stood there quite content with the sudden chain of events, She turned her head towards Hiccup staring into his light green eyes as if she was examining his soul and Hiccup losing himself in her deep blue eyes. It didn't take long for one of them to break the stare and look of into a different direction, Hiccup thought it was a good enough time to ask if she was busy any time soon and would like to go out? The trembling boy opened his mouth but to his surprise the two Vikings came out with the exact same thing "so are you going to be busy anytime soon?" Both of them gave a small chuckle at each other's comments. "Sure I would like that." Astrid smiled

"In two moons time?" Hiccup said with an almost plea to his voice.

"Sounds good, c'ya later!" The blond responded before turning heel and walking into her home.

 _Oh yes that just happened!_ The Viking boy screamed in his mind. _This guy just made a move even though it took him a couple months to do!_ Hiccup after taking in his little victory, began to walk back to his house when he realised, this was one of the few days that his father didn't want him to do an obscure task or that Gobber needed him down at the forge. He had the rest of they day off, "Hmmm, cool" he remarked to himself. Hiccup didn't get far when his curiosity got the better of him, he was looking down at the blood trail leadering into the forest. _Go on why not_ he thought to himself before taking his scrawny figure back to his house to pack a few things, like food and water, into his satchel and running off into the forest.

Hiccup took a slow walk round the forest, he was starting to approach raven point when he stopped to pull out a drink. _Yeah sure if Chaz was attacked by wolves all the way out here, he would have died before he even got close to the village._ Hiccup lowered the empty jug from his mouth the last drops lying on his lips, He stared down at the blood trail leading from the village, it was beginning to look a bit faint as he followed the path leading up Hiccup notice a figure standing at the end of the trail crouched over the blood, examining it. Hiccup stepped closer trying to get a better look at the hooded person but accidentally stepped on a pile of sticks which made a noise that alerted the masked man to his presence.

"WHA- WHO, oh its you!" shouted the masked man sharply turning his head towards Hiccup and standing up in an defence form.

"Who are you?" Questioned Hiccup "and how do you know me?" With a confused look on his face.

The hooded, masked man spoke with a deep voice and he couldn't have been any more than 7" taller than hiccup it was hard to tell for the confused boy. He was shrouded in a dark cloak covering his entire body and he wore a mask covering his face and hair, the man was completely unidentifiable.

"Ohhhh... hehe." the man began to laugh "those are very dangerous questions my friend... but I'm sure everything will be reviled soon!" The man aggressively said but it had a light mood to the threat. The man began to step back, "Oh and one more thing stay away from 'it' or you and your friend might end up on your way to Valhalla itself!" The man shouted before running off. Hiccup followed in quick pursuit, they both ran through a few trees and bushes before the masked man took a sharp right and kept on running. Hiccup could not stop himself in time and he went hurdling down a sharp banking and hit his head on a rock.

The drowsy boy woke up a few hours later a massive sore on the side of his head, he got up and examined what he just fell down. It took him a while but it dawned on him, _CRAP... OH GODS, OH GODS, OH GODS... this may be the same banking I fell down when I came toe to toe with that dragon!_ He looked around and confirmed to himself, _yep same banking_. Hiccup looked up the almost vertical mud wall, "The faster I can get out of here and tell my dad what's going on, the better it is for me!" The boy said before mounting the banking and crawling up, inch by inch the 90 pound boy pulled himself up the banking gripping on for life. Unfortunately it had been raining the pass two days, thus the mud was very hard to grip onto. Hiccup pulled his left leg on and planted onto the mud and pushed himself up to the top! As he was bringing the rest of his body up with his weak arms the mud under his left foot gave in and he started to slowly slide down the backing, his arm trying to grip anything they could grass, a branch... ANYTHING. It was no use Hiccup was still sliding, "really Odin your doing this to me?? Go screw yourself!" The boy shouted to the sky before being sent tumbling back down the banking... yet again!

But without the help of the night fury to stop him like last time, he won't rolling onwards down a sharp cliff. Hiccup had a lot to think about before he hit the ground like who was that man and what did he mean by 'it'! But like any boy he was thinking more of his date with Astrid in two days time and what he was going to do with her. It didn't take long for the small-ish boy to hit the ground with an almighty thud!

"Owww..." Hiccup attempted to say with his face dug into the mud which came out as more of a blurr of sounds. The boy waited to get the feeling of being alive into the rest of his body before he started to move again but when he did his brain first notice a pair of pitch black boots stood right in front of him. "Really it's you??" Hiccup disgustingly remarked, he began to move his head upwards when it just dawned on him that it wasn't the masked man in front of him... he may have just found the night fury again "ahh it's not you... it's YOU!" Hiccup said in a frightened tone looking deeply into the night furys eyes and it looking back at him.

Hiccup pulled one of his cheesy smiles hoping that this beast wouldn't kill him.

 **So you guys have it, the end of chapter three! I felt like I may have rushed this ending just a tiny bit please say so if you feel so too!**

 **But as I said I tried my best on character connection and personality next chapter I'll be trying to advance the plot a bit more and maybe explain a bit more on our masked man and chaz, and if you want I'll do a bit of romance with Hiccstrid (winking face) tell me if you want Astrid to fall for hiccup or play hard to get (another winking face)!**

 **But until the next time goodbye!!!**


	4. The continued tale

**This is my fourth chapter in this series! Oh gods I'm so excited!!!!!! I have too many ideas, FYI I'm going to be working on plot connections and development here. We maybe even learn a thing or two about our masked man. "Ooooooo" ... don't worry that's my schizophrenia talking!**

 **Apart from that I hope you guys enjoy me slaving over my laptop, IPad and IPhone just to bring you this... jk enjoy!!!!**

Hiccup lay there, motionless, he was too scared to even move! The dragon thought he was already dead with how inactive the 15 year old boy was. The scaly beast pushed it's head forward sniffing the boy, Hiccup was creeped out by this sudden move, "ughh... personal space much?" Hiccup remarked edging backwards, the dragon immediately snarled giving hiccup a reason to stand up and back off. "Ok, dragon please don't do this, I'm not worth eating!" Hiccup eagerly protested to the dragon's current attitude, "please?..." the scared boy pleaded, the dragon hesitated but then backed down still snarling but without the teeth, _every little helps_ Hiccup thought before edging forwards an inch or two "wait... can you, understand me?" Hiccup questioned with still a slight plea to his voice. At this the dragon fully backed down, then looked at him and softly purred, "wow, really... awesome!" Hiccup chirped with a smile.

After five minutes of standing around Hiccup tried approaching the dragon, to its discontent, Hiccup backed off as the dragon scoffed and snarled at him "woah, ok, it's ok... hey there do you want anything to eat?" Hiccup lowered his hand into the satchel lying on the floor, the black beast **(not trying to be racist, I just don't want to keep repeating "the dragon" over and over again!)** didn't know how to react ' _he could pull out a knife and threaten me or it could actually be FOOD!'_ He thought as the boy pulled out a small loaf of bread and offered it to him. The dragon sat the there his eyes wider than the sun while he softly purred, Hiccup crouched forward leaning in and throwed the loaf of bread on the floor about half way in between them both. Hiccup stayed shaking there as the majestic dragon in front of him moved cautiously towards the loaf sniffing and examining it, he looked up at hiccup and placed both paws on the loaf and quite accurately broke it in half for a dragon with massive front feet, and nudged it towards him with his nose. Hiccup was surprised by this offer but he took the bread anyway. As Hiccup was picking up the bread he noticed the dragon had no teeth while eating the soft bread. "Huh, no teeth, toothless... hey that's a good name toothless, it sounds nice!" The dragon looked confused but he was happy that the boy was eating the loaf.

They stood there after both of them eating their own individual meal... Hiccup wanted to touch the dragon see how his scales felt, the dragon's complexed design vexed Hiccup, he reached at his hand, a caution to his movement Toothles's head shot round and began to snarl sending the boy jumping back onto a rock. Without a moments notice the dragon took off, leaving a smokescreen of dust and mud in the air around hiccup face. The flight didn't last long due to the absence of a tail wing, that hiccup must have damaged during the dragon raid, sending the massive beast crashing to the ground! "WOAH!" Hiccup shouted eyeing up the injured dragon at the other side of the cove before running as fast as his scrawny legs could carry him. He was by the dragon's side in seconds examining his lost tail wing. He placed a hand on the dragon's tail and took off his fur coat, exposing himself to the elements, and wrapped it around the big bleeding scar on Toothles's tail. The dragon grumbled in pain' "don't worry, don't worry it's just a slight scratch." Hiccup pathetically said trying to keep the situation calm. "Hey Toothless, look at me, look at me." Toothless turned his head slightly gazing towards the boys green eyes, Hiccup looking back "your going to be alright, don't worry I didn't kill you then in the woods and I won't let you die now... you can trust me." Hiccup said holding his hand towards his snout, toothless was hesitant but he knew the boy was his only chance of survival. The big dragon pushed his scaly nose into his hand and then brought his head back to the ground .

Hiccup turned his head back to the broken tail wing and tended to the dragon's wound before he moved to his head, slowly putting his arms round the dragon's neck and giving him a light hug as he purred back in happiness. " I'm sorry." hiccup whispered still holding onto the dragon as it fell asleep.

It was about 30 minutes before Toothless got up from resting and properly analysed what the boy had done to his tail, he was grateful, without him he would have died about now. He looked around for the boy nearby but he was nowhere. _Has he just left me?_ Toothless frantically thought before expanding his sight to the other side of the cove where the boy was sat on a rock, drawing something with a stick into the ground.

Toothless pounced round the side of the cove approaching hiccup, he barely had time to move before the dragon knocked him off his rock and began to lick his face. "Ew, ew... EWWW, PLEASE STOP! Hahahhahahh" hiccup laughed while the dragon covered him in slobber. " ewwww get of me!" Hiccup pleaded with the dragon and it happily obliged. The dragon sat up staring at the boy his ears twitching watching him wipe the slobber of his face, his eyes caught the edge of Hiccups drawing and he turned his head towards the sketch. It was a drawing of him, the night fury in all it's glory, toothless steped forwards admiring the young boy's drawing of him.

Hiccup stepped closer to his scaly friend removing the last of the dragon slobber from his face, "you like it then?" Hiccup asked intriguingly, toothless pushed his head into Hiccups chest and softly grumbled. Hiccup placed his hand on his head and stroked down his spikes slowly.

 _'Wow this is an actual dragon, a night fury as well! This can't be real... my only friend is a dragon??... hey don't bash it, at least I've got a friend! But still this is a dragon'_ it took a while for the thought to circle round his mind but he finally got the point, ' _everything we know about dragons... is wrong, you don't kill for fun or out of boredom. And you don't eat vikings as snacks!'_ The two friends stayed close to each other taking in what this meant for both Vikings and dragons. The night began to slowly draw in and shadows were become more visible in the sunset. " hey bud?" Hiccup asked the dragon, toothless looked up, "do you know a way out?" Toothless turned and looked at the other side of the cove and nudged Hiccup to come with him. They got to a small gap in the rocks too big for a dragon but just right for hiccup, he was about to slide through the opening before toothless stepped in front of him blocking his exit. "C'mon, bud you know I need to go." The boy stated towards the dragon, toothless let out a slight cry before holding his tail up to him that still had his coat on. "Oh cheers, i nearly left without this thanks bud!" he exclaimed untying his coat from the dragon's tail and sliding it back on. It was nice and warm from toothles's body heat, " well cya later, bud." Hiccup said stroking the dragon as he purred back before slipping through the gap and into the darkness, out the sight of toothless!

Hiccup was on his way back home walking through branches and bushes treading cautiously, he was frequently looking over his shoulder for the masked man who warned him to stay away from 'it'... Hiccup froze on the spot, _Wait could he have been talking about toothless when he meant 'it'?_ Hiccup was pondering on the fact that this masked man knew about the dragon and that he shot it down! And that he also knew about Chaz. Hiccup put on a slight jog at the sudden assumption of the facts, that turned into a full sprint to race back to his house before he actually found out what the masked man was going to do to him! Hiccup had never ran so fast! Apart from when he was in the thawfest games competing with snotlout for first position. The village was coming into sight and the light of the torches could be seen reflecting of the wooden houses with a slight flicker to them "aohhh home sweet, ho-.." Hiccup couldn't finish his sentence before a arm stretched out from the trees grabbing his neck and throwing him to the ground! The masked man quickly stood over hiccup pinning him to the forest floor, "owww, that hurt!" Hiccup said with a slight disorientation to his voice. Hiccup opened his eyes to see the cold emotionless mask staring down at him, he could just about see the colour of the eyes behind the mask... they were sky blue! "GET OFF ME!" Hiccup screamed hoping to get the attention of any nearby folk in earshot of them to no luck of the boy!

He was interrupted by the man holding him to the ground pulling out a long knife, just bigger than a dagger and sharper than any sword hiccup had ever made! "Shhhhhh, you don't want to wake up the whole town... do you now?" The hooded figure remarked lowering the knife down to his neck. Hiccup gulped missing the blade by millimetres.

Hiccup sat there clueless what to do. "What do you want with me!?, use me as a bribe to get money?, or do you just want to kill me?!" Hiccup powerlessly asked.

The hooded man lowered the knife further to his neck "I've already told you what I want! I distinctly remember saying 'stay away from it!', I'll translate that for you... STAY AWAY FROM THAT DRAGON!" The masked man scoffed tightening his grip on the scrawny boys arms. Hiccup squirmed and struggled seeing if he could break free. "Oooo.. your a squirmy one aren't you?" The man laughed

"Well why do you want that dragon... are you going to _kill_ and take the fame for the first Viking to kill a night fury or is it the hide you want??, if so... YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" The powerless boy demanded.

Hiccup couldn't see his facial expressions which made it even more frightening to be at his mercy but he could tell that the hooded man was rather confused. "Why would 'I' want to kill it.. YOU shot it down and YOU nearly executed it but you let it go for what!!! SPORT, HUNTING?!!? A SICK SENCE OF HUMOUR I GUESS!!" At this the razor sharp blade was pressed against Hiccup's throat, cutting a bit of his skin. "I do this to protect him and to serve justice!" The man pulled the blade up past his head which made a sharp noise through the air.

"No please... don't..." the scared boy begged! Slamming his eyes shut and tensing his body.

The next seconds were petrifying, waiting for the blade to be trusted into his chest and for the boy to arrive at the gates of Valhalla. Hiccup heard a slight sigh through the muffed mask and the blade was slammed into the ground inches from his face. "IF YOU TELL ANYONE..., ANYONE OF ME OR THAT DRAGON AND I WILL SKIN YOU LIKE A YAK TO THE SLAUGHTERHOUSE!!!! UNDERSTAND?!!" The hooded man ferociously screemed at the terrified boy!

Hiccup did a slight nod and pathetically replied "yes..." in the quietest manner he could.

The masked man pushed hiccup to the ground, putting himself up and grabbed his knife, then shrouded him self in the dark, protruding cloak and ran off through the dense trees and shrubbery.

Hiccup got up shaking from the neck down, which had a small cut that was bleeding a small amount of blood. He stood there staring off into the dark forest the moonlight illuminating the tops of the trees. Hiccup slowly stepped backwards not breaking eye contact with the tree line making it to the town square where he sat and looked up at his warm, cosy house. He did a quick check on his surroundings before running to his front door where he quickly slipped through the fresh hold entering the living room, his father was in bed on the other side of the room snoring away. The still shaky boy sneaked upstairs and into bed and he lay on his wooden mattress thinking of the man and who he could be and going over everything he said! _He has completely mistaken what I'm trying to do with toothless, I'm not HUNTING him AT ALL! He's my first ever friend, my only friend... he told me to stay away from him, should I?'_ Hiccup's thoughts were racing whether or not he should visit the dragon again, he was weighing up the pros and cons before he gave himself a mental slap in the face. _Of course I'm going to see that dragon again! If I can convince that strange man I mean him no harm to Toothless he could just let me visit him._

Hiccup's mind came to a slow rest while he fell asleep getting ready for the combat training session tomorrow, maybe he could learn some defence moves to use against the hostile man if he doesn't want to co-operate with him and he is forced to use a rough method of motivation because nobody was going to stop him from seeing that dragon. His mind became idle as he fell into a deep sleep, apparently he really needed it!

Hiccup woke the next day to the sound of his father stomping up the stairs to his room. "Ah son your up, Astrid is at the door waiting for you." His dad remarked, giving a slight chuckle to the boy's sudden facial expression.

Hiccup's face dropped as he got up from bed and raced around his room picking his clothes and sliding them on faster than lighting "so I've seen miss Astrid hofferson has taken an interest into my young boy!" Stoick happily cheered to his son slapping him on the back.

The young Viking blushed, "uhhhhh, no..." Hiccup protested his dad staring down at him before raising his eyebrows in a 'yeah right' expression and smirking "no really dad... I have no chance with someone like ' _her'!"_ Hiccup's arms gestured towards towards the closed door.

Stoick laughed at his boy's protests, "Well son, here's a tip for your 'I have no chance' attitude... you better make a move before the other Viking boys do!" Stoick slamming an axe twice the size onto Hiccup's chest and pushing him towards the stairs "anyway she wouldn't be a bad choice to have your 'first time' with!" Hiccup froze at his dad's comment and turned around disgust and some particular wild thoughts entering his mind.

"DAD!, REALLY... STOP EW, NO!!!!" Hiccup shouted disgust in his mind and his face explaining a whole story by itself.

"Oh give it up, we both know your at the age to start thinking... these things!" His father delicately said due to the topic of discussion they were on. Hiccup still standing there his face still telling the exact same story as before!

Stoick looked at the door, "Time you be off, yep catch you later son!" Stoick shouted before dragging Hiccup over to the door shoving him out and slamming the door shut. "By Odin's beard... _teenagers!"_ Stoick remarked to himself before heading over to the table and picking up his dishes. On the other hand hiccup was thinking the exact same but about fathers, the boy stood there looking forward towards the Viking girl stood in front of him who fluttered her eyelashes at him, "Morning, Hiccup!"

Hiccup yawned "Morning." He replied.

"Looks like you had a rough night!" Astrid questioned with a light mood almost laughing.

"You don't know the half of it." Hiccup trying not to blurt out about the masked man because of the consequences he would face, he looked down towards the village centre specifically Astrid's house. "Shall we m'lady?" Hiccup gesturing with his axe down to her house.

"Of course... we don't want to keep Chaz waiting!" Astrid replied with a chirp.

 _Oh yeah... forgot about him, please tell me wolves attacked him again!_ Hiccup mind began to wonder, "So I was thinking..." Hiccup opened getting Astrid's attention "mmh" Astrid continued.

"That we could learn some hand to hand combat... ya know amongst them lines or what not?" Hiccup said trying to Conseil the real reason he wanted to learn about hand to hand combat.

Astrid looked at him and smirked "sure I don't see why not! You could learn some defence moves anyway!" She happily said before opening the door to her house where chaz could be seen sitting at the table tapping on the wooden frame of his chair. "Oh it's you two, its about time, I thought you got lost!" Chaz laughed a banterous tune to his voice.

"Sorry my dad kept me busy!" Hiccup apologised.

Chaz sat there a smirk to his face " I guess I wouldn't want to know what it's like to be the chief's son then!" He commented still smirking.

"Trust me... you don't!" Hiccup replied

"I'll take your word for it mate!" He replied before heading out back his sword dangling on his back by a rope, Astrid and hiccup following not so far behind.

"Let's get started then!" Astrid screemed swinging her axe round just missing hiccup's face' "Defend yourself Viking boy!" Astrid chuckled to herself!

Hiccup and chaz both looked at each other and back at the blond, "GAME ON!" They both said in symphony.

 **Hope you enjoy chapter 4, I'm going to try and get you chapter 5 ASAP. Apart from that consider a review and liking it.**

 **Until next time!**

 **P.S I was going to make chapter 4 and 5 into one chapter but I would have been too long to do so I just split it in half!**

 **YB**


	5. Scraping this story

**Hey guys I'm sorry but I feel like this story isn't really working out the way I wanted it to do and I really do drag it on for about 4K words a chap so I'm changing up my writing style and my plot styles (a tiny bit) and for this I'm going to be scrapping my plot twist story if you wish to know how it goes in a quick paragraph pm me and I will post another chap containing what I had in mind!**

 **Saying this I'm going to work on two story's now:**

 **A story of the future dragon riders SPOILER -- (it might get a tiny bit romantic)**

 **And a friendship with viggo and hiccup because I felt like a possible friendship was vitally missed in RTTE S6!**

 **I hope you can understand!**

 **P.S I'm going to see if I can add my own signature character into my fanfics I will call him ... I'll tell you in the next chapter...**

 **YB!**


End file.
